Dirty Little Secret
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Kai tiene un secreto, un pequeño y sucio secreto. Quieren saber que es? contiene: Takao Realidad Virtual. Lemon Explícito - KaiTaka


**Dirty Little Secret**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

Cuando Kai volvió a la abadía diciendo que tenía que arreglar las cosas, fué en parte cierto, a pesar de que sí tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos con Boris y también dejar el Black Dranzer, pero también regresó porque quería algo que había en ese horrible lugar. El programa junto con el casco de realidad virtual donde hicieron que bey batallara contra un virtual Takao, es obvio que se le vinieron unas cuantas ideas más para esa vendita maquinita.

Pero no culpen al bicolor, toda la culpa recae sobre el adorable Takao, quien le manda a ser tan aterradoramente violable? Kai no pudo resistirse es obvio, y piensa que nadie podría hacerlo, pero aún así, el tan orgulloso Hiwatari no declararía esos fuertes sentimientos que el peliazul hacía nacer en el, claro que no, es por eso que necesitaba el programa de realidad virtual, un Takao virtual no podría quejarse, verdad?.

Está más que claro que los Blade Breakers ganaron el campeonato mundial, y desde que el bicolor fue salvado de una muerte cercana, más por Takao, aceptémoslo, había dejado entrar un poco más al peliazul en su frío e inospito corazón, eso todos lo notaban y aunque Takao también lo notase no tenía ni la menor idea del por que Kai hacía eso y por más que el bicolor lo intentase, Takao era tan ingenuo o inmensamente tonto como para entenderlo.

Y sigo insistiendo, Kai no tiene la culpa de que sus hormonas ahora no estén tranquilas cada vez que veía a Takao, en especial cuando le sonreía. Dios! Kai podría jurar que si no fuera por su gran autocontrol se lanzaría sobre él para devorarlo, literalmente y lo más le preocupaba era que talvez no logre detenerse si es que Takao no quisiera hacer todo lo que el quiere.

Y se sentía avergonzado, pues obviamente no le había dicho a nadie acerca de lo que había tomado e la abadía, era su secreto su pequeño y sucio secreto que podría tocar a Takao aunque sea solo virtualmente que podría besarlo cuantas beses quisiese, que le diría que lo ama libremente y decirle que solo era suyo que si alguien más osaba con ponerle una mano encima se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, contando que esta no se alargaría mucho.

Por suerte Kai sabía mucho de programación, vamos! Kai sabe de todo y todo ese conocimiento sobre programas, re-editación de voz y actitudes, logró que el Takao virtual sea como el 40% de lo que es el original, aunque tenía un presentimiento que núnca podría llegar al 100%, no importa cuantos nuevos datos tenga del peliazul, núnca podría igualar la espontaniedad de Takao, la bella sonrisa de su rostro, la manera en que brillan sus ojos cuando hace algo bien, la manera en que se preocupa doblano ligeramente la cabeza y mordiendo su labio, en fin, tantas cosas que el Takao virtual núnca podría igualar del otro...

... Pero le serviría de distracción hasta que se aníme a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Era un día de lo más normal, acababa de regresar de un entrenamiento con su equipo, por supuesto que había puesto a todos a sudar y a maldecirle un momento, pero bien valía la pena si es que tenía a Takao todo sudado, despeinado y con una sonrisa desafiante, pues era el único que siempre le seguía en sus retos, tan hiperactivo como siempre.

Regresó a su mansión con la cabeza gacha, ocultando sus zafiros, y se podía ver un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas. Casi lo hecha todo a perder!

_Estúpido Takao_

Pensó el Hiwatari una vez que estaba sentado en su grande y cómoda cama, como se le había ocurrido hacer eso?!... Mil veces estúpido Takao!!

Seguramente la mayoría de ustedes se preguntan porque el bicolor maldecía tanto a tan adorable criatura?... y otra vez, fué la culpa de Takao. Cuando ambos estaba en plena bey batalla, el morenito no aguantó el calor y se quitó su tan conocida chaqueta, dejándola tirada en el piso para luego mover un poco el cuello de su polera de un lado para otro, para así poder tener algo de frescura en ese desierto, pero lo que no sabía era que todos su movimientos fueron seguidos por un par de ojos fríos e hipnotizantes, de los cuales el dueño se hallaba en un gran trance, hasta que tres palabras lograron derrumbar al tan controlado Kai.

_Kai, estás bien?_

No se había vuelto paranoico, lo sabía, pero el increíble y suave tono de voz de Takao más sus ojos azules incrustados en los suyos fueron el detonante para que su nariz, inconcientemente dejara salir un poco de sangre. Kai totalmente enfadado consigo mismo se dió media vuelta, claro antes tomando a Dranzer y salió del lugar.

_Mil veces, estúpido Takao!_

Y ahora estaba ahí, ya no podía soportarlo. La máquina de realidad virtual le llamaba constántemente y es que hasta ahora no se había animado a utilizarla, sentí que violaba algo de Takao, pero ahora no podía detenerse.

_Maldito niño_.

Se puso el casco de realidad virtual, conectó por infrarojo al programa que ya corría en su computadora. Debía admitirlo, estaba nervioso.

Pronto se vió en su habitación, todo estaba igual, solo que en esa reaidad su computadora no estaba encendia y el no tenía puesto el casco de realidad virtual, en los ajustes que había hecho había creado distints escenas, distintos tios de Takao, y ahora quería un Takao que se entrege a el con toda la pasión del mundo.

Kai estaba sentando en el sillón de su habitación (si, tiene su propio living en su cuarto ¬¬U xD), con un par de lentes apoyándose en su nariz mientras leía, muy concentrado, un libro del cual no nos interesa el nombre. Pronto el sonido de la puierta se abrió, el bicolor estaba tan sumido en la lectura que no escuchó nada, lo que si hizo fue sentir, sentir como le quitaban el libro de las manos para ser reemplazado por el rostro de su amigo-rival: Takao Kinomiya.

El corazón de Kai empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, sabía que no era real, pero lo sentía tan real que después de unos segundos, se olvidó por completo que era una realidad virtual creada por un programa y un casco especializados para eso.

- Kai, deja de leer, todo el tiempo estás leyendo..- La voz del moreno se escuchaba sensual, juguetona y coqueta- Porque no juegas conmigo? -sin pena alguna Takao se sentó sobre las piernas del bicolor, pasando sus brazos por su cuello y acomodándose mejor para quedar cerca, más cerca.

- Takao - Kai olvidó todo autocontrol teniendo a ese chico que tanto amaba y deseaba en secreto sobre el. Se sintió morir y revivir cuando lo abrazó y por fin, por fin lo besó, los labios de Tkao eran tan suaves y dulces, fácilmente podría hacerse adicto a ese sabor tan especial que ellos tenían.

Kai empezó a acariciar la espalda del moreno, bajando sus manos hasta llegar a su trasero, donde hizo un poco de presión logrando que Takao diera un ligero salto de la impresión, pero no dejó de besarlo, todavía juntándose más al bicolor.

Pronto el ambiente fué haciéndose más caliente para los dos, las ropas no eran necesarias ahí. Con una agilidad increíble Kai cargó al moreno y este enredo sus piernas en la cintural del bicolor para atraerlo más y de paso no caerse, el Hiwatari dejó suavemente a Takao recostado en la cama, no quería hacerle daño, no a la persona que más amaba en el mundo (no más del causado ¬¬ // Kai: tú calla y escribe u.ú). Casi sin poder resistirlo Kai empezó a devorar el cuello moreno que se veía delicioso y que al sentirlo supo que era delicioso, las piernas de Takao no hacían más que atraerlo y haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozen de una manera exquisita.

-Mmm... Kai...- gimió el moreno, causando que la piel del ruso-japonés se erizara hasta el último pelo, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Takao así y se escuchaba tan bien que quería seguir escuchándo ese glorioso sonido.

Decidido el Hiwatarí le quitó la chaqueta rápidamente, sin dejar de degustar su cuello, para luego arrancar, casi, la polera amarrila del moreno, quien se sonrojó al verse en ese estado, Kai tan solo sonrió, estaba seguro que el verdadero Takao también haría lo mismo. Ábido el bicolor empezó a besar su pecho, lamiéndolo, tratando de memorizar todo lo que su lengua recorría, la perfecta figura del Kinomiya.

Empezó por los pezones, besándolos, lamíendolos, dejándolos duros de pasión, Kai solo quería seguir escuchando más de ese grandioso sonido que emitían los dulces y deseables labios del Takao, sus manos no se quedaban quietas, recorrían su torso de arriba a abajo, haciendo presión en los puntos en los que sabía harían estremecer al pequeño moreno que yacia en su cama.

Jugó con el pantalón de Takao, desabrochando y bajando el zipper con la boja, sabía que Takao le estaba observando, que estaba sonrojado pero moría de ganas por seguir y claro que el bicolor no le negaría eso ni nada; bajó los pantalones lentamente por las tersas y suaves piernas del peliazul, acariciando su piel a medida que esta era expuesta, logrando que Takao doblará el rostro, totalmente sonrojado y apenado por los actos del bicolor.

Era la primera vez que Kai veía el cuerpo desnudo de Takao, su corazón parecía que quería brincar de su pecho, su sangre solo se reunía en cierta parte de su cuerpo que todavía estaba aprisonada, sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer su figura, de arriba a abajo, olvidando completamente que este era un Takao virtual no era el Takao que quería, pero por ahora eso no importaba. De un rápido movimiento quitó la única prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo del moreno, ahora si, estaba completamente desnudo.

Kai, sin poder cansarse, volvió a besas sus labios, su nueva droga, recorría con su lengua esa dulce cabidad, memorizándola, luego besó su cuello, succionándo algunas partes, dejando clara su precensia ahí en ese cuerpo, luego su pecho, recorriéndolo con su lengua, otra vez mordisqueando sus pezones...

... Takao sentía que moriría de placer, en cualquier momento.

Bajó hasta el abdomen, descubriendo lo sensible que era la parte del ombligo donde se distrajo un poco, jugando con el, haciendo que el peliazul se retuerce de placer en la cama. Y siguió bajando, ahora mismo Kai no podía pensar en nada más que no sea Takao, la verguenza le había abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo, tomó el miembro ya erecto del peliazul entre sus manos, sintiendo como este daba un ligero brinco y como uno de los más sonoros gemidos escapaban de su boca, que lo único que logro fue que el Hiwatari ya no pensara en esperar, simplemente dejó resbalar esa parte del cuerpo del moreno por su boca, subía y bajaba, lamia, mordía, succionaba... y hacía que Takao llorase de placer, eso le hizo sentir bien, muy bien.

Sin saber como, pero la ropa que llevaba el bicolor desapareció en poco menos de 5 segundos, se acomodó mejor quedando sobre Takao y en medio de las piernas de este, se acercó a besarlo una vez más.

El Takao Virtual... no podía sentir dolor.

Sin más levantó una de las piernas del moreno, acomodándose mejor para entrar en ese cuerpo que le volvía completamente loco y además, calro, ya no podría aguantar un segundo más sin estar dentro de él. Tómo la punda de su miembro, colocándola en la entrada del menor, empezó a entrar lentamente en él, tan solo podía ver como el rostro de Takao se comprimía talvez en dolor... pero eso solo le importaría si fuera el verdadero Takao quien estuviese ahí, no una replica creada por un programa.

Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo cuando pudo estar porfin totalmente dentro del moreno. Era tan exquisitamente estrecho que sentía que iba a enloquecer si no empezaba a moverse ya y así lo hizo, el vaivén, primero lento, de caderas empezó, entraba y salía de él, ahora con facilidad, sintiendo el máximo placer recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Takao era perfecto, no importa como, lo era.

Pronto las embestidas fueron más rápidas, más seguras, con más presición. Takao gemía descontroladamente. Kai sentía un placer inigualable. Pronto ambos estaban descargando sus escencias uno entre sus cuerpo y el otro en el interior...

.... Y todo se volvió negro, o, la realidad.

Kai estaba sonrojado, sentado todavía en el sillón, se quitó el casco de realidad virtual, tirándolo a un lado, eso había sido lo más bajo que había hecho. Maldito Takao por llevarle a hacer esas cosas!.

- Kai! -escuchó una voz, en su habitación, bastante conocida, muy familiar, tanto que se le erizó al piel. Alzó la mirada y ahí estaba... Takao Kinomiya.

...-no sabía que decir, desde hace cuanto que estaba ahí? había visto... o mejor dicho, escuchado todo?... Perdería todo lo que tenía con el, una amistad que le costaba entender.

- Kai...-volvió a repetir su nombre, acercándose a él para luego sentarse sobre las piernas de un paralizado bicolor- Solo tenísa que pedírmelo... Kai

Este era el verdadero, el verdadero Takao, por el cual moría y vivía y le estaba besando. Los labios reales de Takao sabía mucho mejor que los otros, su textura tan suave le embriagaba por completo. Había sido un tonto, un completo tonto, pero por su idiotéz... había conseguido lo que más quería, más que cualquier cosa.. a Takao Kinomiya.

**Fin! :3**

**Omg!!!! xDD regresé!! y con más KaiTaka!! *0* q no muera la pareja! nooo!! **

**espero que les guste este oneshot! ^^ tan lemonosoo xD**

**espero sus comentarios! ^^**

**talvez no me recuerden xD pero soo~ eso pasa cuando te pierdes tanto**

**tiempo! :3... pero ahora regresaré! i con más KaiTaka! n0n**

**Hagamos q el KaiTaka domine el mundo yaoi del beybladee!! :D**

**Dejen comentos! ^^**

**Bae***


End file.
